Dark shadows
by Neo G-Pilot
Summary: Takes place shortly after Endless waltz...some bad laguage....read if to find out what happens! ^_^!Please R+R!
1. The Warning

Legal disclaimer: Yeah yeah yeah, I *unfortunetly* don't own any of the G-  
Wing chars....  
  
Summary:Takes place after Endless Waltz. My first gundam fic, so please  
R+R! By the way, if you have any suggestions for me, please tell me!!!  
  
I know it must suck, but....well, here goes nothing:  
  
Gundam Wing  
  
Dark Shadows  
  
Chapter One: The Warning  
  
===========================================================  
  
The gun clicked. "I have killed Mariemaia..." Heero said, dropping thun from his hand, "...I will never ... kill again. I don't ... have tnymore..." With that he fell forward, giving in to the exhaustion thailled him.  
  
Relena jumped forward. "Heero!"  
  
  
One Month Later  
  
He stood in the shadows of the balcony, watching Relena give her speech.  
He watched as the other officials gave her their absolute attention. Thattle was finally over. Peace had once again come to the Earth and the  
Colonies. Then why did he feel like something wasn't right?  
  
He turned away from the balcony, grabbing his jacket and exiting thuilding. High above him, higher then the clouds, he could see the uppeurve of the colony. People talked happily with one another as he walkeown the street. He had the strange sensation that he was being followed,  
but he didn't see anyone. No cars. No people.  
  
Heero ducked into an alleyway and waited. Five minutes. Ten. Still nne. But the feeling was still there. Someone watching him, following him.  
He walked to the end of the alleyway and continued on his way home. But htill couldn't shake the feeling off.  
  
He jogged up the front steps of the building where his rented apartmenas located and found his door unlocked. He stopped and stared a moment. Hpened the door slowly, gazing inside.  
  
Chairs were flipped over, his TV was smashed, his phone ripped from thall. Papers were scattered all over. Everything was thrown about,  
seemingly for no reason.  
  
Heero walked in quietly and grabbed a broken leg from one of the woodehairs. He stood up and heard the door creak behind him, followed by lick. He dropped down from instinct, a bullet brushing the end of hiair. He spun around and saw a man standing in the door frame, holding thun shakily, glaring at him. The man's face was contorted by rage as hocked the gun for another shot. Heero leapt forward, tackling the man anlamming him into the wall as he felt the sensation of a bullet tearinnto his leg.  
  
The man collapsed into a heap as Heero got up, blood running down hieg. He limped over to the man and bent down, pulling out his wallet.  
  
"Hm... Tracy Morgan ... an American..." Heero looked at the various other  
Ids. "Looks like Tracy is part of quite a few organizations..." His eyeell on one particular ID. "An Oz soldier? Here? Now?" Heero stood up anelt a wave of pain roll through him from the bullet wound. He limped inthe bathroom and carefully removed the bullet, wrapping up the wound. Halked out again and saw the man starting to stir. He walked passed him,  
dropping the wallet at his feet. He limped down the stairs, holding the Oz  
ID and headed to the library.  
  
  
Hours later, Heero walked out of the library, running the information had gathered through his mind. Tracy Morgan was part of the Oz military,  
then later in the Trieze Faction. He was utterly devoted to Trieze  
Kushrenada ... and had, according to the records, died in a battle tryino protect him.  
  
Suddenly a wave of nausea hit him. His world spun. Heero stumbleackwards, alarmed. He hit the ground hard and everything went black.  
  
A face ... he couldn't make it out ... a voice from the past ... I seow that the time of my death must coincide with yours ... The face seemeo clear up. The high cheekbones, the eyes that hold so much emotion, thristocratic clothes ... Trieze Kushrenada. He seemed to call out to Heero.  
Our battles are not over, Heero Yuy. Your enemies are still alive.  
  
Heero awoke with a start, feeling the cold drops of rain splatter on hiorehead. He shook his head to clear it and stood up. The dream echoed iis mind, as well as Trieze's warning from beyond the grave. Maybe he waosing it. But for some reason he felt like he saw things clearer theefore.  
  
He headed back to his apartment, deep in thought. When he turned onto thtreet where his apartment was, he stopped dead in his tracks. Fire trucknd ambulances filled the road, an inferno erupting from his apartment. Hank into the shadows and watched.  
  
With a large bang, the rest of his apartment blew up, sending debriverywhere. Someone wanted him dead. Maybe his enemies thought he waaught in the inferno. in that case, he might have an edge. He turned awarom his apartment, which gave a final, loud, bang, and headed to thpaceport.  
  
  
  
Duo shifted through the giant pile of scrap and sighed. "Hm ... why don'nyone ever throw out the good stuff?"  
  
Hilde hugged him from behind. "Do you really want to know?"  
  
Duo turned and smiled. "Hey babe! Where did you come from?"  
  
She flashed her own dazzling smile. "You got a call. Sounds important."  
  
Duo stood up and wiped some sweat from his forehead. "Great ... thelways call when I'm hard at work... "  
  
"You call that work?" Hilde joked.  
  
"Ha ha and a bonus: Ha." With that Duo hopped off the scrap heap analked inside, wiping some oil off of his hands on to a towel, then walkver to the phone. "Duo's scrap heap, your trash is our treasure! Dupeaking."  
  
"Turn on the TV."  
  
"Heero? That you? Long time no-"  
  
"Just turn on the TV."  
  
Duo was puzzled. "Uh ... sure..." He sat down and grabbed the remote,  
turning on the TV. It was in the middle of a breaking story.  
  
"... No one knows who is responsible for this seemingly random attack.  
Our sources say that one Mr. Heero Yuy was inside the apartment when ilew up. Clues as to what happened exactly inside are still being searcheor. In other news..."  
  
Duo stared at the screen, speechless. "Who ... why...?"  
  
"Listen Duo," Heero said, "I need a favor."  
  
Duo shook his head, snapping his attention back to the phone. "And whaan I do for a dead man like yourself?"  
  
  
  
Nearly an hour later, at the spaceport, a person with black priest-liklothing and a long braid stood in front of the passengers on a flighbout to take off. He cleared his throat.  
  
"Sorry to disturb you people, but I have an announcement to make." Theople looked at him. "Now, i hope you take this calmly, no need to push ohove, but there's a bomb on this plane." He looked at the startled bueletively calm people. "Didnt you people hear me?! There's a frickin bomn this plane! Every one get the hell out of here!"  
  
The passengers jumped up and dashed to the exit, pushing and shoving tet out first. Duo smirked.  
  
Meanwhile, in the cockpit, the pilots were performing their last testhen they heard a click behind them.  
  
"Follow my directions and i won't have to kill you," said an ominouonotone voice behind them. "Get off of the plane. Now. No questions."  
  
The terrified pilots where happy to get off, they dashed into the maush of people trying to escape. Duo managed to worm his way in.  
  
"Well, got that done. everyone is safely off of the plane."  
  
"Thanks Duo." Heero said as he readjusted the cockpit.  
  
Duo was dumbstruck. "He said thanks... he actually said thanks..."  
  
"Come on. I don't know how much time we have left."  
  
"Left?"  
  
"Yes. I think that we're being targeted for assasination."  
  
Duo blinked. "By who? Oz is long gone. The Barten Foundation's beeisrupted. Who's left that we have to defeat?"  
  
"I don't know. but i think that we may find them at L6."  
  
Duo's mouth dropped open. "The new colony cluster? But there's only onolony there, and that's still under construction!"  
  
Heero was mildly annoyed. "I know. It's the perfect place to launch attack."  
  
Duo whistled. This was going to be a long day. 


	2. The Targets

Legal disclaimer: Yeah yeah yeah, I *unfortunetly* don't own any of the G-Wing chars....  
Summary: Takes place after Endless Waltz. My first Gundam fic, so please R+R! By the way, if you have any suggestions for me, please tell me!!!  
I know it must suck, but....well, here goes nothing:  
  
Gundam Wing  
Dark Shadows  
  
Chapter Two: The Targets  
=============================================================  
  
The blue space shuttle, a common one used by the Preventers, hung out at the edge of the L5 colony cluster border with L6. A black-haired Chinese boy, around 16 or 17, was watching the screen in front of him while typing furiously on the keyboard. He didn't even realize when his partner on this mission floated up behind him.  
  
"Wufei, why are you working so hard? You know that this mission has no real importance. It's just surveillance."  
"Shut up, woman," he said without even looking away from the screen." There are signs of increased activity around the L6 colony."  
Sally Po waved a hand. "Don't kid yourself. Nothings going to hap-." She was interrupted by a blinking dot on the screen. "A ship? Way out here?"  
Wufei ignored her and punched up a communication line. "This is Preventer craft Scorpio. Other ship, identify yourselves."  
  
There was silence from them. They came closer. Wufei repeated himself, anger rising. "Did you here me?! Identify yourselves!"  
A mocking laugh came over the speaker before the vid-link hooked up. "Easy there Wu-man, you might sprain something." The screen flickered and a picture of a bright-eyed American appeared, smirking ear to ear.  
"Maxwell!" Wufei shouted.  
"Hiya there to you too, buddy. Long time no see!" Duo waved to Sally. "Nice ta see ya too, Sally!"  
"Duo," Sally said,"what are you doing out here?"  
  
The smirk seemed to be glued to his face."Oh, nothin really. Just the normal, out cruisin, havin fun, avoiding assasins."  
Wufei's eyebrows rose. "Assasin's? Who would want to take you down? And if they did, what's so bad about it?"  
"Haha, very funny. Anyway, me and Heero are goin to the L6 colony. Come if ya want, but don't blame us if you miss the action." With that the screen darkened. Outside the ship, the stolen shuttle rocketed passed them.  
Wufei growled. "Weaklings... running away from their enamies... "  
  
Sally was thinking about it. "Wufei, have you ever thought that you might be targeted to? Maybe we should help them."  
Wufei grunted."I'll take on my enemies myself. i don't need their help." With that he pulled a lever back and the shuttle rocketed after them.  
  
  
The blond-headed arabian boy stared at what had been his hotel room. An explosion had rocked the building as he walked down the hall away from the room. If he had taken another minute to get ready, he would have been dead. But he had lived, despite his ripped clothes and soot-covered body.   
He was rushed down to the main hall, where police rushed around, trying to get clues to what happened. The hotel manager ran up to them when he saw the boy.  
  
"Mr. Winner! Mr. Winner sir, are you okay?"  
Quatre Raberba Winner smiled weakly. "Yeah... i'm okay. A little shaken, that's all."  
A police man rushed him out to a waiting ambulance. Quatre sat down in back when suddenly the car took off. The policeman fell out the open doors and Quatre had to hold on for dear life. He jumped to his feet and looked out into the cab of the ambulance. immediatly his worry faded to happiness.  
  
A green-eyed boy in a medical uniform drove , a long bang of brown hair covering up one of his eyes. "Trowa!" shouted Quatre.  
"Are you alright?" Trowa asked softly.  
Quatre nodded."Yeah, I'm fine. what's happening?"  
"Get ready to jump out" was all Trowa said in reply.  
Immediatly Quatre saw why. The ambulance was on a collision course with an abandoned factory!  
Trowa grabbed a brick from the passenger seat and placed on the pedal, at the same time opening his door. "Jump!"  
  
Quatre didn't need to be told twice. He dashed to the back and leapt out of tha ambulance, at the same time as Trowa jumped out the side. they both hit the gorund and rolled as the ambulance barreled into thge factory. It exploded, and the factory shook, catching fire.  
Quatre stood, shaking a bit. That was twice he was nearly killed today. Trowa also got up, dusted himself off, and walked over. Quatre hobbled over to him. "What's going on? what was all that for?"  
Trowa gazed at him, showing no emotions."Someone's trying to kill us gundam pilots. Duo and Wufei are, to my knowledge, safe."  
Quatre shook his head, amazed. "But I thought we defeated all of our enemies! There's no one left to fight!"  
Trowa turned and started heading back into town. "That's what we all thought." 


	3. The Arrival

Legal disclaimer: Yeah yeah yeah, I *unfortunetly* don't own any of the G-Wing chars....  
Summary: Takes place after Endless Waltz. My first Gundam fic, so please R+R! By the way, if you have any suggestions for me, please tell me!!! I know it must suck, but....well, here goes nothing:  
  
  
Dark Shadows  
Chapter Three: The Arrival  
==================================================================  
  
Duo stared out the window of the shuttle. Space loomed before him, seemingly endless. In the distance he saw the massive structure of ZXX-9199, the first colony of the L6 cluster. He watched for a few minutes when his mind stumbled on something he never noticed before. He looked over at Heero, who, as always, was unnervingly quiet.  
"Hey Heero ... how did you know that these 'assassins' are at L6?"  
Heero grunted in response.  
Duo rolled his eyes. "Oh and what's that supposed to mean? I'm not a monkey ya know, I can't understand grunts."  
Heero grunted.  
Duo shook his head. "Why do I even try...."  
  
  
Trowa pressed some buttons on the shuttle he and Quatre "borrowed." He was back in his usual navy blue turtleneck, with blue jeans. Quatre had washed up and was now dressed in reletively normal clothes so no one would recognize him. He was now wearing blue jeans like Trowa with a dark blue shirt with a black jacket over it.  
They had stolen the plane nearly an hour ago from the colony they were on and headed toward the new cluster, L6.  
"How do you know that who ever has done this is hiding out at L3?" Quatre asked.   
  
Trowa never took his eyes off of the black expanse before them. "Heero told me the details. As you know, the colony has been under construction for a few years now. Two years ago it served as a reserve space-base for Oz, but was never used. They say that a number of mobile suits are still entact on the colony, as well as Oz supporters."  
  
Quatre blinked. "Heero? But wasn't his apartment...?"  
Trowa allowed a smirk. "Heero is hard to kill. it takes a lot more then a bomb."  
Quatre thought a moment, then smiled. "Yeah, your right. So him and the others are on their way to the colony?"  
Trowa nodded.  
  
  
Nail blue eyes gazed at the screen through long platinum bangs. "Are you sure?"asked the raspy voice.  
The women on the screen nodded. "We have reports that Heero Yuy and Quatre Raberba Winner may be dead."  
The man nodded."...How's Relena taking it?"  
"Shes very upset. shes dedicated to finding out who did it."  
The man smirked. "Thank you executive Une. I shall return with Preventer Noin to Earth as soon as possible."  
Lady Une smiled. "Thank you, Preventer Wind."  
  
  
Duo jumped to his feet. "Space mines, dead ahead!"  
Heero jerked the control wheel to the side, narrowly avoiding a stream of flying mines.More where hurtling at them through space.   
"Damn" Heero muttered beneath his breath. He pulled up sharply, Duo giving a small yelp as he crashed into the back of the cabin.  
"Hey!" Duo said angrily, rubbing the back of his head. "Warn me next time!"  
  
Heero answere by jerking the wheel to the side, which ended up with Duo crashing into the wall. Duo seemed dazed.  
"Buckle up" was all Heero said.  
Suddenly a wall sprang up in front of the shuttle. Duo's eyes went wide.  
Right before they hit, twin lances of light shot out from above them and blew up the mines. A split second later a blue Preventer ship shot in front of them, blowing up more mines.  
  
"Stand back, weaklings!" echoed a voice over the intercom.  
Duo smiled with delight at the fact he had just been saved. "Wu-man! Thanks for comin to our rescue!"  
"Maxwell you baka, don't call me that!" was the angered response.  
Duo couldn't help but smirk. "whatever you say, Wu-man."  
  
  
Not too far away, another civilian shuttle watched the explosions in space. The blond Arabian pilot smiled. "Looks like we're right on time."  
  
  
Farther away, having just left from Earth, a large, vaguely human shape hurtled through the dark void of space. 


	4. The Reunion

Legal disclaimer: Yeah yeah yeah, I *unfortunetly* don't own any of the   
G-Wing chars....  
Summary: Takes place after Endless Waltz. My first Gundam fic, so please   
R+R! By the way, if you have any suggestions for me, please tell me!!!  
I know it must suck, but ... well, here goes nothing:  
  
PS Sorry bout the screwed up format for last chapter, my comps been doing weird stuff lately...  
  
Dark Shadows  
Chapter Four: The Reunion  
==================================================================  
  
A huge crash shook the colony. A ship had crashed into the hanger bay, skidded to the back wall, and finally came to a stop. Automatic fire extinguishers were engaged but later found another target as a second ship crashed in, colliding with the first. Both exploded, tearing a hole further into the colony. The four figures watched the carnage as they drifted away towards one of the doors.  
"Damn," Duo muttered, " now how are we supposed to get home?"  
"No one promised this would be a two-way trip" Heero replied, drifting towards a door and trying to pry it open. Duo gulped.  
"What's wrong Maxwell, afraid?" Wufei said, heading towards Heero to help him pry the doors open.  
Duo immediately smirked. "Me? Scared? Nah. There's nothing the great Shinigami is afraid of!"  
Sally Po smirked. "Except an angry Hilde, you mean."  
Duo's smirk turned into a nervous smile. " Huh? Hilde? No way!"  
"Is that why you came to-"  
"I said nothing!" Duo said, interrupting Sally.  
  
" Both of you, onna and baka, stop talking and start helping. Try to make use of yourselves" Wufei retorted, pulling on the door with Heero. A reluctant Duo drifted over with Sally and the combined force of all four of them opened the door. They floated through and were suddenly yanked downward by the colony's artificial gravity.  
They each took off their space suits and walked down the hallway. Sally, duo, and Wufei all drew their handy guns. Only Heero was unarmed, keeping his promise to himself.  
  
A few minutes later they heard the sound of about a dozen people dashing down the hallway. They jumped behind a corner and waited. "So they do have security here..." Duo muttered.  
Wufei leapt up suddenly and spun just as the first soldier turned the corner, slamming his leg into the man's face. The man stumbled backwards into the rest of the soldiers as Heero, Duo, and Sally charged them. They had won the fight before it even started. Duo and the others with guns swapped their pistols for the soldiers' machine guns. A moment later, they took off down the hall.  
  
  
  
Trowa brought the civilian shuttle in smoothly, unlike the other two crashed ships that were already there. Quatre smiled. "Yup. Heero and Wufei are definitely here. Probably with Duo and Sally, just like you said."  
Trowa didn't say anything. He just drifted to the airlock and exited through it, having put on his space suit a while back. Quatre followed him to a door that looked like it was forced open. A while in they removed their suits and walked on, coming to the dozen or so unconscious bodies on the ground. Trowa nodded. "It looks like we just missed them."  
Quatre took off down the hall. "So what are we waiting for? Let's go find them!"  
  
  
  
Heero and the others found themselves trapped behind this corner, the hallway being assaulted by bullets. They had reached the end of their line, and they didn't even find out who were behind the attempted assassinations. Duo started whining, as he tended to do in these situations.  
"Why did I have to go with Heero ... all of his missions end up with me getting hurt! And what's Hilde going to do without me? She can't run the scrap yard! I mean, 'Duo's Scrap Heap.' Has a ring to it, doesn't it? And now what's it going to be? 'Hilde's Scrap Heap'! There's no ring to that, nothing special. We'd lose all our customers!"  
  
"You have customers?" Sally asked, a sarcastic smirk creeping up on her lips.  
Duo looked at her tiredly. "I'm not even going to answer that..."  
"Good" replied an annoyed Wufei, who was close to the edge of the hallway, waiting for a hole in the barrage of bullets to appear. "We've had enough of your infernal whining."  
Duo was about to say something back to him when he was interrupted by a shout from down their hallway.   
"Hey guys!"  
  
Three heads turned, with Wufei still waiting. Quatre and Trowa were running towards him, Quatre waving and smiling, Trowa looking grim and holding another machine gun. "Duck" was all Trowa said as he raised his gun.  
  
Letting out a quick burst of fire aimed at the sprinkler in the ceiling, it broke and all the sprinklers were engaged, raining down on them. Trowa kept up his momentum and dropped as he neared the wall and turned to face the soldiers, who had stopped momentarily, wondering what happened. He slid on the wet floor out into the hallway, letting out more rounds of his weapon, taking down nearly half of the stunned soldiers before he slid into the other end of the hallway, safe.  
  
Seeing his chance Wufei followed immediately, firing at the remaining soldiers. Between the both of them, the soldiers were all killed. Wufei then walked over and helped Trowa up, an awed Duo watching them.  
"Well I'll be damned..."  
  
  
A few minutes later, the six of them were positioned outside of a door that looked like it lead to another hanger, maybe a mobile suit dock.   
"One the count of three" Heero said. "One ... two ... three!"  
Quatre slammed his fist on the key pad and the door slid open while Duo tossed in a micro explosive. They heard some screams and charged in and shot the remaining soldiers before the smoke cleared. When it did, they all stopped in their tracks. They all craned their heads upward. Duo dropped his gunned. 


	5. The Escape

Legal disclaimer: Yeah yeah yeah, I *unfortunetly* don't own any of the G-Wing chars....  
Summary: Takes place after Endless Waltz. My first Gundam fic, so please R+R! By the way, if you have any suggestions for me, please tell me!!! I know it must suck, but ... well, here goes nothing:  
  
  
Dark Shadows  
Chapter Five: The Escape  
=============================================================  
  
Wufei was the first to speak, although he was as stunned as all the others. "... Nataku...?"  
  
Towering above them stood five gundams. Each one seemed to be modeled after each of the originals. The one Wufei was looking at was painted green, a large serpent head mounted on one arm. It seemed like a model based on both the Altron and the Altron custom. It had dragon wings, as well as the twin blasters between the wings.  
  
Another sparked Trowa's memories. This one was also green, with yellow caution strips painted over on certain areas. On it's left arm was a triple beam gattling gun, covered with a shield. On it's back was a single beam gattling. He could only guess the weapons mounted inside the shoulders, chest, and other areas.  
  
Heero gazed unemotionally at the one modeled after Wing Zero. It had virtually the same design as the 01, his first Gundam, with minor changes. the wings were bigger, and it carried a twin Buster rifle, each one having a small power generator attached.  
  
Quatre looked at the one modeled after his Sandrock fondly. It had two large shotels mounted on it's back, ready for use while two handles hung at its side. Like the others, this Gundam was modeled after the Sandrock Custom.  
  
Duo stared at the black Gundam, with bat-like wings covering up it's front body like a cloak. To him, it was beautiful. Amazing. The dark knight stared back at him with dull eyes.  
  
Heero recovered before anyone else and drifted over to a nearby computer consol. hacking into the system, he brought up the schematics for each one. "Neo Gundams..." he murmured. The others turned to him as he punched up more information. "... Each one modeled after the five that were supposed to be sent down in operation Meteor... The Dragonfang, Armory, Vertigo, Sandstorm, and Shadowscythe, all based on the Altron, Heavyarms, Wing Zero, Sandrock, and Deathscythe...scheduled use ... for the 198 invasion ... each one is 70 percent complete..."  
"You mean their planning to use these things to start another war?" Duo said, stunned.  
Heero nodded.  
Behind them, someone started clapping. "Very good, I am surprised you have gotten this far."  
  
They all spun around, Trowa and Wufei bringing up their weapons. In the doorway, silhouetted by the light behind him, stood a tall man, on hand on his hip, the other covered by a cape. Heero blinked and Wufei's eyes widened.   
  
Their eyes adjusted and they could finally make out the man. An aristocratic general, by the looks of his ornate red uniform. At first he could easily be mistaken for Trieze Kushrenada, but a second glance would clear the mistake. He had black hair, slicked back, and he had reddish eyes behind the small glasses. The man smirked.  
"As I said, I am surprised you have gotten this far. I would have thought my assassins would have killed you. But once again, with unbelievable luck, all of you have managed to survive. Well, not for long."  
Wufei growled. "Who the hell are you?!"  
The smirk never left the man's face. "I will gratefully answer that question before you die. I am Emilio Tsuni, of the Gemini Foundation, an extension of Oz. And you, my friends, are dead."  
  
With that the man disappeared behind the closing doors. Trowa let off a round, but it didn't help. Wufei slammed into the door a few times, to no success. Duo even tried to blow the door up with his micro explosives.  
"Damn... " Duo muttered as he waved away the smoke, seeing the door still standing. What the hell is this door made of?"  
Suddenly red warning lights went on. "Warning, Warning." The monotone computer voice said, "Sector explosion in T minus five minutes."  
  
"Five minutes until sector explosion? They're going to blow us up!" Sally said.  
Heero didn't do anything, but stared at the Neo Gundams. Duo spun around to him, anger making his face slightly red. "What the hell are you doing Heero? Get over here and help us get this door down!"  
Heero never moved.  
Wufei smirked, a realization dawning on him. "Heero ... your right..." Wufei immediately started towards him.  
Duo stared in shock. "Are you nuts? We have less then four minutes to get out of here!"  
Trowa followed. "Duo ... are you still any good at piloting mobile suits?"  
Duo, eyes widening with the revelation, smacked his head. "Baka! We can pilot the Gundams out of here!"  
Heero nodded as he started to climb up the rope that lead to the Vertigo's cockpit.  
  
Everyone else did the same, Sally getting into Dragonfang behind Wufei, each dressing in a space suit. "T minus one minute and counting," said the computerized voice.  
  
Shadowscythe stepped forward. "Allow me to do the honors," Duo said over the com line. The Gundam's wings snapped open, and for a moment, the God of Death stood in all of his glory, his right hand clutching the long handle of his scythe, raising it over his head. Twin beam blades emerged from the head of the scythe and with two quick slices, the hanger bay doors were cut open, revealing space in front of them, anything that wasn't nailed down flying out into the vacuum.   
Duo leapt out, engaging jets and flew off a bit from the sector which had been launched from the colony, the other's behind him. As soon as they were out of the bay and away, it blew up, then folded in on itself.  
  
"That was close..." Quatre said, wiping some sweat from his forehead.   
Heero looked at his scanners. "It's not over yet." They all turned and saw the image of hundreds of mobile suits emerging from the colony.  
  
  
Emilio Tsuni sat at his deck, watching a live camera feed of the escaped pilots before the sector blew. He smiled. "Things are all going according to my plans.... Our mobile dolls will wipe them out, then maybe we can salvage the Gundams. And after that ... and after that, I'll rule the world." 


	6. The Promise

Legal disclaimer: Yeah yeah yeah, I *unfortunetly* don't own any of the G-Wing chars....   
Summary: Takes place after Endless Waltz. My first Gundam fic, so please R+R! By the way, if you have any suggestions for me, please tell me!!! I know it must suck, but ... well, here goes nothing:   
  
  
Dark Shadows   
Chapter Six: The Promise   
=============================================================   
  
Duo lead the way into the fierce battle. He wipped his scythe around as if he knew the gundam for years. He was marveled at the speed and the firepower of the Neo Gundam, playing with al the new gadgets like a kid in a toy store.   
  
Trowa was more determined then Duo. He launched into the batle, gattlings blazing, surrounded by explosions. The firepower impressed him, but he held back his awe with restraint.This was just another Gundam.   
  
Wufei roared as he laept in with the others, spinning his beam trident like a spinning wheel of death. His twin beam cannons on his back fired repeatedly at any mobile suits he couldn't reach. And when they were just in range, he launched his dragonfang, the symbol of this Neo Gundam. It was more powerful then his original Gundam, but he ignored it. This was not his Gundam. This was not Nataku.   
  
Quatre followed more relunctantly then the others, hanging back a bit to get a feel for this Gundam. It was impressive, but it was not his Sandrock. He longed to have his friend by his side in this battle, but the Neo Gundam Sandstorm would have to do.   
  
Heero watched as the others flew into the midst of the battle. His grip tightened on the controls for Vertigo as memories rushed back to haunt him. The night, a month, maybe two ago, where he had made his promise never to kill again. Even farther to the first Eve Wars when he was supposed to be part of operation Meteor. He fought for defence, true, but he had killed.   
  
His mind drifted further back to a memory that had given him nightmares for so long. He closed his eyes, lost in the torrent of remembrance. The girl... her dog.... His mission, which had gone terribly wrong. He watched as the flaming Leo mobile suit plunged into the apartment. Watched as the building caught fire and exploded. Watched helplessly as the building collapsed in on itself, forever ending the life of the poor girl within.   
  
Back to reality, he felt his hands slip from the controls. He felt the Vertigo shut down around him. He felt blasts impact on the Gundam. He felt daeath, a familiar sensation for him. And as he sat there, in the dark, eyes closed, he shook. Not from anger or fear, but from pain. Not physical, but emotional. And it was there that the Perfect Soldier, for the first time in his life, wept for the lives he took.   
  
  
  
"Heero! God damnit Heero, answer me! Your gonna get killed!" Duo screamed over the comline. Heero's Gundam just sat there, lifeless, taking the hits the enemies were throwing at him. The Gundam wouldn't hold up much longer. Duo angryly turned back to his own battle, cursing at the hard time he was having with the mobil dolls. He just couldn't avoid all of them!   
  
"there's too many of them!" Quatre yelled to all of them over the comline. "We can't win! Even with these new Gundams!"   
Wufei ignored him and kept fighting. "No! We will win! Justice will be served!"   
Trowa fired off a burst of missiles. "Quatre's right! We can't handle all of them without help!"   
  
"Then try and get Heero to actually do something!" Duo shouted back.   
Trowa scowled. "Heero won't fight! He he amde a promise and he intends to keep it!"   
Duo blinked, having never been told of Heero's promice. He suddenly regreted yelling at Heero.   
"Then let's protect Heero. At least until he regains enough sense to leave the battlefield" Quatre said, taking off to gaurd Heero.   
  
"I second that!" Duo said, taking off after Quatre. Wufei and Trowa followed, blasting away any enemies trying to stop them.   
they formed a circle around Heero, firing and attacking any suits that came too near. But they were fighting a losing battle. Sooner or later they'd have to fold.   
"Looks like this is it..." Duo muttered to himself. "I'm seriously regreting coming here in the first place..."   
  
Their thoughts were interupted when a huge beam of energy wipped past them, destroying a dozen mobile suits. Four heads turned to see what caused it.   
Floating in space, the sun behind it, stood a large mobile suit, larger then a normal model. Two huge engines were mounted on it's back and a whip twisted and turned restlessly. A huge beam cannon was held in one arm, charging up for another attack. As the blast took off, they got a clear view of the mobile suit: Tallgeese 3.   
  
"If you pilots cant hold them off anymore," rasped the hoarse voice of Preventer Wind, a.k.a. Milliardo Peacecraft, a.k.a. Zechs Marquise,"...then get away while you can."   
Wufei laughed. "If you think I'm going to give up that easily, then your mistaken!" With that he lurched forward, his dragonfang arching out and destroyed an enemy mobile suit.   
"Ditto with me!" called Duo as he leapt forward and sliced another in half.   
  
With renewed hope, the Gundam pilots resumed the fight, now with Tallgeese on their side. But, as they fought, the Vertigo remained still, the pilot inside silent. Fire resumed on the Gundam, knocking it arounhd while the others shouted warnings through the comline. Without the pilot's notice, the Gundam began to start up again. Heero shook, not with sadness, but with rage. The screens lit up and drenched the cockpit with white light as one word printed across the screen:   
  
Vertigo   
  
Heero opened up his eyes.


	7. The System

Legal disclaimer: Yeah yeah yeah, I *unfortunetly* don't own any of the G-Wing chars....   
Summary: Takes place after Endless Waltz. My first Gundam fic, so please R+R! By the way, if you have any suggestions for me, please tell me!!! I know it must suck, but ... well, here goes nothing:   
  
  
Dark Shadows   
Chapter Seven: The System   
=============================================================   
  
Heero opened his eyes. Around him, the screens and controls disappeared. He was suddenly standing in space, amidst the stars and enemies. He saw his friends, Duo, Quatre, Wufei, Trowa, and his rival Zechs, all of them were fighting. But they didn't have their Gundams. They were fighting as themselves. Duo swung his beam scythe, cutting his enemies in half. But the strange thing was, all of his enemies looked exactly like Duo. They fought and mimicked his moves.   
  
The same thing was happening to Quatre. He fought duplicates of himself, him, swinging with the shotels that belonged to his Neo-Gundam. Zechs, Wufei, and Trowa had the same problem. They all fought with weapons that belonged to their gundams.   
  
Heero's eyes widened as he took this in, and his pupils dilated as he saw his face on all of his enemies. He shook as he felt their shots impact on him. Suddenly he saw through them. they were nothing more but threads of a tapestry. He saw their lives, before and after this battle, saw where they're threads crossed over each other's.   
  
All the battle patterns were fed to his mind. in an instant, he felt himself die 13 times and watched as others died more and more then that. He saw all the outcomes. The data was fed directly into his consciousness. He saw them all, saw the battle through each of their eyes.   
  
His own wide, fearful eyes narrowed. A soldier's glint covered them up. He roared and brought up his Twin Beam Buster Rifle. In an instant, reality returned and he was back in the Gundam. Space itself shook when he fired.   
  
  
  
Duo's eyes widened as he saw Heero lift his rifle, the energy charger on the side of each half spinning as energy was raked in, forming an electrical sphere around him. Heero aimed at the center of the enemy force, where the others just happened to be.   
  
"What the hell is he doing?! He's gonna kill us!"   
  
"Everyone!" Quatre's voice echoed over the com line. "Get out of the way! Heero's about to fire!" With that, his Sandstorm roared backwards, out of the torrent of enemies, planting his two beam shotels in two enemies who tried to follow him.   
  
Trowa grunted his agreement and let out a final blast of his weapon, unloading all of his ammo in a final alpha strike.   
  
Zechs growled and wrapped his whip around an enemy, slicing it in two. With a final shot of his Mega Beam Cannon, he took off after the others.   
  
Wufei was right behind them, grabbing an enemy with his dragon fang and slamming it into another before taking off.   
  
Right as they left, they heard Heero's roar over the comline as the rifle fired. The beam, as large as a MS transport ship, emerged from the barrels of his cannon, throwing the Vertigo backwards. The blast rocked the other pilots' Gundams and annihilated a main block of the enemy. The others were destroyed by the shockwave that followed.   
  
Then Heero turned towards the colony.   
  
  
  
Emilio Tsuni watched the battle with interest. The Gundam's performance was better then he expected them to be. They each performed excellent in the areas they were designed to excel at, but what drew his attention was his Vertigo. The system that was installed in it was very advanced and very dangerous. The Vertigo system. Six of the test pilots for it had died. The entire battle, it hadn't moved, but when he saw it come to life, he smirked. This was perfect. So the boy could pilot the Vertigo.   
  
He stood up and turned away from the screen he was watching the battle on, a calm smirk on his aristocratic face.   
  
"The pieces are set ... the pawns are in place ... now we just watch and see what will happen..." With that he turned and left.   
  
  
  
  
Heero turned towards the colony and began charging his rifle again. He was interrupted when Quatre slammed into his side. Inside the cockpit, the walls slid away and he was once again in the eerie world, an outraged Quatre before him.   
  
"What are you doing Heero?! There are innocent people on that colony! It's not just the people under orders from Tsuni!"   
  
"Quatre's right, Heero." Said sally from behind the glaring form of Wufei. "We can't harm the colony."   
  
Heero looked between them with wild eyes like a man possessed. But they were his friends.... No! They weren't friends! They were enemies! they must be destroyed!!   
  
Heero took a step back in the world shown to him from the Vertigo system. "No...you are my enemies...I must ... kill ... all ... enemies!"   
  
Heero through himself at a startled Quatre, a flaming sword appearing in his hand. In the normal world, the Vertigo powered up it's beam saber and took off at the Sandstorm.   
  
Startled, Quatre grabbed his shotels and fended off the attack only to find him self under a second attack by the crazed Heero. They exchanged blows, then the others leapt into action and tried to take control of Heero.   
  
Inside the Vertigo world, Heero saw the others coming at them, eyes blazing red. They wanted to kill him! of course they did, they were his enemies. He exchanged blows with each one, knocking attacks to the side while trying to fight back. He spun around and came face-to-face with the business end of Zech's cannon.   
  
"Heero, get a hold of yourself! The system is controlling you! Just like Zero! Don't let the system control you!"   
  
"Heero shuddered, then glared at him. "You are my enemy! I will destroy all obstacles!"   
  
At the same time the words left his mouth, he grabbed his rifle and charged it, at the same time as Zechs. And before anyone could do anything to stop them, the two fired. 


	8. The End

Legal disclaimer: Yeah yeah yeah, I *unfortunetly* don't own any of the G-Wing chars....  
Summary: Takes place after Endless Waltz. My first Gundam fic, so please R+R! Oh yeah, don't cream me Heero-lovers until ya read the end. By the way, if you have any suggestions for me, please tell me!!! I know it must suck, but ... well, here goes nothing:  
  
Dark Shadows  
Chapter Eight: The End  
=============================================================  
  
"History will never remember this day. This day, when a star exploded. Nobody will remember this day. Not the truth, at the very least."  
  
  
Heero fired his Twin Buster Rifle at the same time Zechs fired his Mega Beam Cannon. The two beams met in space, colliding with each other. All the pilots shielded their eyes as their gundams were thrown back by the shockwave. When the flash, which would have blinded them had they seen it directly, had faded, the last two warriors of a dying bread stood there, weapons discarded and armor torn from it's frame.  
  
They were two ghosts, standing there. The very last children of war. one, brought up from birth to be a perfect soldier. The other, a man who's only point in life was to fight. they were the last soldiers.  
  
Heero glared at Zechs over the crackling vidscreen. Both of their mobile suits could go at any moment. They stared at each other, until Zechs finally spoke.  
  
"Can you justify killing hundreds to get to one?"  
  
Heero felt the Vertigo system creeping back to the dark realm from which it came. He came back to his senses, finally realizing what he was going to do.  
  
"Oh God..."  
  
Zechs spoke again."History will never remember this day. This day, when a star exploded. Nobody will remember this it, any of it. Not the truth, at the very least. So let us keep it that way."  
  
Heero looked around him, at the wreckage of his suit. This suit, which they called Vertigo. this suit, which held the most dangerous system known to man. Heero stood.  
  
"Your right, Zechs...no one will remember this day." He picked up the self-destruct controller, and before anyone could stop him, pressed the button.  
  
Time seem to freeze. Everything just slowed down. No one could reach it in time. They watched, wide-eyed and speechless as the Neo-Gundam Vertigo flashed and disappeared in a raging ball of flame.  
  
On that day, Heero Yuy died. But also on that day, a new life was created.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~One Month Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Relena looked at the bear Heero had gotten her. Was it a year already? The heavy-hearted Gundam pilots told her what happened. Duo tried to make her laugh. Trowa tried to make her see reason. Wufei tried to convince her that he died nobly. Quatre comforted her. but they didn't know how she felt.   
  
She reminisced about him. His unruly, untameable brown hair. His deep, penetrating Prussian blue eyes. His soft features, throwing you off-guard from his soldier nature. Yes it's true, she loved him and there would be no one like him in her life ever again.  
  
She stood up and headed to the conference held on this colony, at L1, with a sad mood.  
  
  
Quatre, on the other hand, was reletively happy. He went along with his buisness when he was graced with a surprise visit from Trowa. He smiled as he let him in.  
  
"Trowa! How nice of you to visit!"  
  
"Hello Quatre. I'm afraid i can't stay long."  
  
Quatre flashed another smile at him. "I know. Neither can i. the conference is starting in a half-hour."  
  
Trowa nodded. "Quatre...you didn't seem to be too sad at the funeral we had for Heero."  
  
Quatre nodded, putting various items in his breifcase. "Of course i wasn't. Heero is alive."  
  
Trowa blinked. "He's alive?"  
  
Quatre nodded again. "He is. My heart tells me. He's alive, but he's not needed. What better death for a soldier then on the battlefield?"  
  
Trowa nodded. "I guess your right. Then I guess we shouldn't look forward to the time we meet up again. Dead souls stir in times of war."  
  
Quatre smiled. "He'll be back. We can count on it. But your right. We may have yet to see the final battle."  
  
With that, the two of them left, chatting along the way.  
  
  
When Relena got to her room at the conference building, she was surprised to find another bear. She held up the card, even though it didn't have a name on it, and read it. She almost dropped it, but when she was done, when she read the single line over and over, she couldn't help but cry happily. She dropped the note onto the floor as she picked up the bear.  
  
-Relena. You're the right person to lead this new age of peace. My faith is in you. ~ Heero Yuy  
  
  
  
In the conference hall, the representative of the Gemini foundation watched with intrest. the black-haired aristoccrat smirked. You have not seen the last of me, gundam pilots, he thought. You have not seen the last of Emilio Tsuni.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well that's it!^_^ Dark Shadows is finally finished, with room for a sequel, ne? Anyway, I hoped ya enjoyed it! please review! thanks a lot! C-ya! 


End file.
